


The Prophecy 2.0 - Now Explaining Everything

by LegendsofMerlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward!Kilgharrah, Better Than Canon, Canon Era, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Revisionist prophecy, The Prophecy - Freeform, but probably makes more sense than canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofMerlin/pseuds/LegendsofMerlin
Summary: Kilgharrah has called for an urgent meeting with Merlin. He has something very important (and also rather embarrassing) to share with the young warlock.





	The Prophecy 2.0 - Now Explaining Everything

"Spit it out, Kilgharrah! What is it?" Merlin demanded, stomping his feet on the ground. He was getting impatient. The warlock had dropped everything he had been doing (notably Arthur's armour) to rush out to the open field to meet his dragon kin.   
  
A dragon kin who had insisted that the meeting had to take place right now. He had something important to tell Merlin, in person, and it could _not_ wait. 

That would be the same dragon kin who had spent the last quarter of an hour awkwardly staring a Merlin's feet... something Kilgharrah had never been known to do. Kilgharrah, the last of the dragons. Kilgharrah, who had seen centuries come, empires fall, and eras change. 

_That_ Kilgharrah. 

The same Kilgharrah who now couldn't meet Merlin's eyes. 

The dragon cleared his throat. "There...," he started hesitantly. 

"Yes?!?" Merlin wanted to shake him. Unfortunately, the warlock would have to shrink the massive creature to the size of a dog before he could seriously entertain that possibility. Something told him such an act would seriously damage their relationship. 

"There...," Kilgharrah started again, his voice a bit stronger, "... appears to have been a... _slight_ misunderstanding." 

Merlin sighed. He was used to the dragon's crypticness but this, this was a whole new level of enigmatic. "A misunderstanding about what exactly?"

Kilgharrah shuffled and moved his eyes away from Merlin's to his own feet. "Everything." His voice sounded small. 

"What do you mean by ... everything?" Merlin was starting to get a headache. What was going on with Kilgharrah today? 

The dragon once again cleared his throat before finally looking up. His eyes meet Merlin's and a wave of compassion flowed through the warlock. Kilgharrah looked absolutely miserable. "I don't want you to hate me, young warlock."

For the third time during their conversation, Merlin sighed. "I could never hate you, Kilgharrah." He reached out to touch one of his scales. "But please, out with the truth. It can't be that bad."

"Therehasbeenaslightmisunderstandingwiththewholeprophecy." Kilgharrah stared holes into the ground. 

"What?" Merlin wasn't sure if he had been able to make out the words correctly. "What's with the prophecy?"

Kilgharrah cleared his throat yet another time, making Merlin wonder if he should ask Gaius for a dragon-safe cough potion. "It's... how do I put this?"

"That is an excellent question, Kilgharrah." Merlin placed his hands on his hips. "In words. Preferably you would put this into words."

"It has recently come to my attention," more throat clearing, "that the prophecy might have been... _overstated_."

"What does that mean?" Merlin glared at the dragon. 

"It seems that the Seer who originally foretold of Emrys and the Once and Future King... well, she had a rather, dare I say, vivid imagination." Kilgharrah gave Merlin a pointed look, as if that sentence should tell him something. "She was also, shall we say, prone to exaggeration."

"Again, what does that mean?" Merlin gritted through his teeth.   
  
"It means...," Kilgharrah looked at Merlin, his eyes suspiciously wet, "... that you're not the most powerful warlock to have every walked the earth. And that Arthur is not the most formidable ruler of all times."  
  
"But...," Merlin was speechless. 

"You're pretty good, though," Kilgharrah added quickly. "Don't get me wrong. You're a really decent warlock. And Arthur, well, he's a fairly good ruler. You're just not...," Kilgharrah made some nondescript gestures with his paws, "... _that_ special." He covered his face with his paws. "I'm so sorry." 

"What?" Merlin was still pretty speechless. 

"Yes." Kilgharrah shot Merlin another miserable glance. "This is all my fault."

"So, let me get this straight." Merlin had finally remembered how to use words. "I'm not really _that_ powerful for a warlock, and Arthur is not really _that_ formidable for a ruler. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes." Kilgharrah nodded emphatically. "It really does make sense when you think about it, doesn't it?"

Merlin decided to ignore the last sentence. "What...," he swallowed, "what about us being two sides of the same coin?"

"Oh...," Kilgharrah nodded vigorously, "that part is true." His face fell once again. "It's just a slightly more... _dull_ coin than we thought."

"Oh, okay." Merlin was not quite sure how to feel about all of that. "I'll just... you know... head back to the castle, right? Do some more polishing."

"That sounds like a great plan, young warlock." 

"Well, erm," Merlin didn't quite know how to end this most awkward of conversations, "... good talk."

"Anytime, young warlock, any time." 


End file.
